Creations
by BlackMagicWhiteMagic
Summary: After returning from the Cat Kingdom, Haru's life is finally back on track right? Well no, not really.


Thump-thump, thump-thump, Ha-ru, Ha-ru, ha, Ru-ha, ru? Ha-ru Ha-ru. The mantra repeated itself over and over in the girl's head to the beat of her feet walking down the pavement, deep in thought. Haru was she, she was Haru, I think therefore I am, I am HARU and no other. She was confident in that by now thanks to her recent adventures in the Cat Kingdom. However along with this new reaffirmation of self-identity came something else, a crush and not just any crush, a crush on a Creation about 1/3 her size. Thump-thump, thump-thump, Bar-on, Bar-on, Bar-on. She thought that she had a crush on Machida? She laughed at the thought. She had thought that maybe this crush would fade away over time after not seeing Toto, Muta or -**gulp**- Baron for a few weeks? She laughed hysterically at the thought while seriously considering a shrink, if she could convince one that her problem was heart sickness not an addled brain that thought up of "Cat Bureaus" and "Cat Kingdoms".

She paused mid walk, and consequently someone ran into her back, swore a few times and moved on with many angry glances over the shoulder. However these colorful expletives were completely unnoticed and unappreciated by the girl at whom they were directed at. Moooota, she hadn't seen that fat old fluff ball in a few weeks, maybe his blunt criticisms would do just the trick to knock some sense into her infatuated heart. But She felt like she knew what he would say to her, she was supposed to have figured this all out!!!

It was true that in part she did. Haru was much more organized, she had better sleeping habits, studying habits, eating habits, she had even gotten so much better at Lacrosse she had been told that she was welcome to the Captain's position the next school year if she wanted it. Her stride in life was finally set wasn't it? Everything was figured out wasn't it? Well everything except her love life. Haru knew that there was no way no how that she would be able to end up with Baron, but also there was no way no how that she could just forget about him. She knew that settling down eventually was the best course of action, she couldn't pine after Baron her whole life, but that was the way things were going at this rate. Really the thing to do was forget the three of them and the Cat Kingdom but well, look where that plan got her.

Haru no longer having the will to stand up simply sat down with a sigh in the middle of the sidewalk, just thinking about it brought all of her klutziness back in full force. She was promptly tripped over by the same person as earlier heading back in the opposite direction for one reason or another. The second round of expletives was twice as colorful as the first and a few made up ones had thrown into the mix as well. Though largely more energetic the effect of being cussed out on the girl was much the same and the man continued on with many angry glances over the shoulder. Haru figured that this wasn't the best place to be, standing up she realized with a start that she was already at the Crossroads.

How on earth did she get here? There was a merry hubbub of activity swirling around her in the warm summer air. She stumbled across the street and took the seat across from a large pile of what was about 80% lard, 10% fur 1% brain and 9% stomach. It was sleeping.

"Hey Mooota" Haru said quietly, the cat's left ear twitched. Haru gazed around, looking for inspiration in the brightly colored shop fronts.

"So I tried the whole forgetting about you guys and Baron thing, it didn't really work" Muta's right ear twitched. Haru tried to find inspiration in the gently swaying leaves on the trees.

"Does the bureau ever help with ailments of the heart?" Muta's entire body twitched slightly in response. Haru looked for inspiration in the rough sidewalk beneath her feet.

"I know I shouldn't be here unless I really need help with a difficult problem." Muta raised his head, gave her a hard look and simply jumped off the chair with a thud and walked away, not even sparing an angry glance over his shoulder. Haru slumped; she looked to the chair that Muta had been just sitting on for inspiration. She found it. Lying ever so innocently on the chair was a small white glove. She picked it up tenderly and held it to her chest.

"Hey Muta!" Muta didn't pause in his heavy stride, but maybe he slowed.

"Hey MOOOOOTA, yeah I am talking to you, you COW CAT", people turned to stare at the girl, luckily so did Muta. Haru paused, unsure suddenly so she just opened her mouth hoping something would come. From her source of inspiration clutched in her hand she yelled even louder.

"Tell Baron that he'll get it back someday!!" Sparing her the slightest nod he continued on toward The Cat Bureau. Haru sat back into her chair trying to figure out what the hell she had meant by that.

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ **

**Author's Note: So here is my first "The Cat Returns" Story. This story is going to have pretty short chapters. I can't promise frequent updates but so it goes. I really appreciate all reviews though if you have read this that is great also! If you have any better title ideas feel free to submit! I hope you liked it and if you didn't feel free to tell me why! I can take it.  
**


End file.
